There is a need for an improved misting device that provides a finer misting for users to enjoy.
Despite numerous desirable properties in known humidifiers, these known humidifiers have several disadvantages. For example, known humidifiers or aromatic atomizers are designed to have a sealed tank having a screw cap located at the bottom of the tank. To add water, the user must remove the tank from the humidifier, invert it over, unscrew the cap, and then add water into the tank; and then after water is filled, screw the cap back on, invert it back and place the tank back on the humidifier. This is known as bottom-fill humidifier design. Conventional humidifiers use electronic ceramic vaporizer to produce high frequency (1.7 MHz) vibration to vaporize water.
Furthermore, other disadvantages of bottom-fill humidifier include that user cannot wash the tank. Germ and algae grows in the tank. The resulting mist would contain germs that cause respiratory issues. In addition, there is an inherent difficulty in filling water. Tank may slip off user's hand. Tank may fall on the floor and crack.
Furthermore, disadvantages of traditional air-supply channel are found when the fan directly supplies air into the mist-creating chamber. Some users would mistakenly pour water down the top opening where plume of mist comes out. Water would then short out the fan, and may even short out the electronics in the base. In addition, because the fan is directly connected to the mist-creating chamber, when a user tilts the humidifier at a steep angle, the pool of water above the ceramic vaporizing plate can flow onto the fan, shorting out the fan. If the fan no longer works, the plume of mist can travel back towards the fan and then to the other electronics in the base, shorting out other electronics.
There have been attempts to improve existing humidifier designs, For example, see prior art ultrasonic humidifier patents including CN 103604187A (this publication number having a priority date of Nov. 14, 2013) assigned to Shanghai Povos Electrical Company LTD [SHANN]; and JP 3194831 (this publication number having an application date of Apr. 21, 2015), both of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The embodiment may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present embodiment may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiment might not necessarily obviate them.
Thus, there is still a need for a humidifier that provides one or more improvements over the prior art, for example, improved fine misting capability, ease of user filling water of the tank, decreased germ production, less opportunity of shorting out electronics during movement, tilting and filling with water.